So the Cute Merchant Turned Out To Be a Pirate
by Nishinn
Summary: Nico, a servant working in close quarters with the Royal family, just happened to be kidnapped by pirates for information. He just didn't expect the captain to be that nice merchant he met the other day. (Solangelo Pirate!AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote this little two-shot for a Tumblr request! My url is _eranishxd_ so you can go check out my blog and stuff. I hope you enjoy, leave a review!**

 **HOO/PJO belongs to the great Rick Riordan.**

 **~Nixh**

* * *

 _Summary: Nico, a servant working in close quarters with the Royal family, just happened to be kidnapped by pirates for information. He just didn't expect the captain to be that nice merchant he met the other day._

* * *

Despite his stagnant position in life, Nico felt like his luck was finally starting to turn around.

It wasn't exactly fun being a Royal Servant. Of course, being a servant who came to the royal family's quarters on a daily basis, ran personal errands for them, and passed messages throughout the palace halls was a job that seemed high-ranking enough for one—and it was. Only, Nico wasn't exactly contented with the whole ordeal.

He had money in his pockets and a place to stay; a simple goal for an average person in his time. Yet Nico had the constant feeling that he wasn't living life to its potential, that he could have been doing so much in his time but he simply _wasn't._

Well, there never really seemed much to do.

His world was small, really. The kingdom may have been considered large, but with all the constant errands he ran he'd mapped every street and alleyway in his mind. Of course he could opt to leave the kingdom, travel to another town, but he knew from experience that other cities held nothing.

He'd _been_ from another city after all. He'd hopped from town to town before finally arriving and settling down here. Same old, same old, everywhere he went.

So maybe that was the reason he'd go into town whenever he could. He'd walk through the streets, the plaza, the markets…

He liked the markets.

Well, he never really bought anything, but it was amusing to watch the little wooden toys and contraptions, sly merchants conning their way to their customers' pockets, and the occasional festival and fights breaking out.

Nico himself stood out of the way. He didn't particularly enjoy interacting with people, and making new friends seemed too much of a hassle as it was unnecessary. Constantly Nico's thoughts as he walked through the marketplace, despite all the unwanted advertising-attention he got from all the merchants. After all, he wasn't the only one getting unwanted attention. Catcalling was common in this particular district.

"Hey there, sweetheart! A beauty like you should get one of these fancy hats!"

Oh, now that was just rude.

Nico turned to the voice to see what poor young lady had caught whatever salesman's eye, when he found an unruly, sunburnt man with choppy brown hair staring directly at him, crooked-tooth mouth parted in an appreciative smile.

The man's stall was filled with a variant of cheap-looking hats and dresses—a huge mass of worn and vibrant fabric all mixed together in one whirlwind of clothing hanging from the stall's hooks and lying in piles.

No, this was simply _n_ ot going to do.

"Sorry, I don't wear clothes pulled from a dead corpse," Nico hissed and stalked away, only to be stopped by a hand around his wrist.

"Hey now, no need to be rude," The man grinned, his face dangerously coming closer.

Now, Nico knew exactly how to defend himself—he wasn't some weak sapling. In fact, his right fist was already wound up for a hit. So you can see why he took being 'saved' as an offense.

A hand slammed into the side of the unruly man's face, who was now being pushed against his own stall's counter screaming apologies. Said hand belonged to another young man, Nico guessed he was a year or two older than him. He had perfectly sun-kissed skin, bright blue eyes, a fluff of golden hair and a spray of freckles over his cheeks and nose. He was grinning ear-to-ear down at Nico, standing back straight and chest puffed out.

The latter, however, gave a disappointed, unimpressed stare.

"I suppose you expect a 'thank you'?" Nico crossed his arms. The golden-haired man's grin immediately wavered.

"Um, I-I'm sorry…?"

"Well, thank you, but you only succeeded in saving that imbecile," he gestured to the crooked-tooth man, still pinned underneath the other's hand. "I would have had his limbs broken by now, but it seems I've lost my bloodlust." He immediately turned and waved his hand dismissively.

As expected, he had his wrist grabbed once more from behind, followed by the shuffling breaths of the crooked-tooth man being released.

What was _not_ expected, however, was the other saying, "I apologize for the inconvenience. I would like to make it up to you, if you let me?"

Well then…

Nico looked back to the other, who slowly slipped his grip from Nico's wrist. He was still grinning dumbly, but with a newfound glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Let me buy you something for lunch, please, just to make this up to you."

That was a reply Nico had _never_ once heard or expected in his life. He knew he should be cautious but… well, free lunch. Besides, what would a sunny blond in broad daylight possibly do to him? Nico could easily knee him in the groin and escape if he was ever lead into a dark alley…

Oh, why not. Besides, he did seem sincere, and not to mention a little charming—but Nico would rather not think of that for now.

"What's your name?"

"Will Solace!" The blond announced, loud and proud.

"Heh, alright. I'll humour you for now."

"Great! Wait, what's your na-"

"Nico DiAngelo. Now quick, I'm hungry."

* * *

Two days.

Two days of being friends with the man and Nico was starting to doubt his entire life.

He was very well aware that he was smiling more often, sharing more things about himself- such as his strange fascination with darkness, whereas most people preferred light- and he had the constant thought of blond hair, blue eyes and sun-kissed skin on his mind.

He never gave away anything sensitive though, like his past with his family or his position as palace staff. Will, however, babbled on endlessly about strange people he'd met, his favorite things to do, and what he'd do if he were king.

Will Solace could only be described as a bundle of sunshine—and a very concerned and caring one at that.

Nico had been walking along the pier with him after they'd had their first lunch together and accidentally tripped on the loose plank. A loose nail on the wooden board had gotten him a fresh wound on the knee. Will was quick to react, his expression and words panicked, but his actions calm and collected. In no time Nico's knee was patched up stopped bleeding.

Their second lunch, Nico had decided to _share_ the payment—simply as a friendly gesture, nothing more.

Will had decided to take him to the plaza, where he promptly stole a guitar from a street performer and serenaded him, attracting other onlookers and earning a few tips as well as a bump on the head from a very offended street performer.

Nico had to laugh at the experience—a good time he'd definitely remember.

Now… when he came to think of it, the only 'good times' he'd ever gotten that weren't tainted with a sort of sadness was watching festivals from afar. Those were never really 'good times' in themselves. People were constantly pushing around him and often he would get washed away in the massive crowd—which led to him attending less and less festivals the more time went on.

Will was practically a 'good time' in himself—not so say that in a dirty sort of way. Well… he was charming, captivating. He seemed to have an air of cool collectedness around him, yet could still act as immature and bubbly as a puppy, and very presence brought Nico a very calming sense of freedom.

And now, laying in his bed in the dark in the servant's barracks, he longed for the sense of freedom. Maybe going places to see the sights wasn't entirely what he longed for; maybe what he longed for was simply the _freedom_ of doing it, of not being trapped in one spot, of being able to experience new and amazing things… and maybe even share them with someone.

And maybe he could—

 _Slam!_ The wooden doors had been forced open. Some fifty servants in the room, along with Nico, jolted awake from their half-asleep states, only registering the fear of seeing glinting blades in the dim moonlight from the doorway.

"Round 'em up, boys!" A gruff voice called out, followed by a chorus of maniacal laughter as well as horrified screaming from the servants, who were immediately being bound and rounded up like chickens on the death row.

"Boss said to do this quick, so gag the whole lot of 'em. We take half o' these gammy-legs back, the other half stays in 'ere!" The gruff voice declared.

Nico had barely registered anything said, struggling to find his way through the mass panic, before a horrid-smelling piece of cloth was secured around his mouth. Then rough pairs of hands bound his arms and legs together in heavy rope. He struggled, but was soon pushed to the floor as he squirmed in protest.

The sight of a glinting blade being waved in his face and several men in clothes of a similar fashion was the last thing Nico saw before he blacked out, with only one last thought—pirates.

* * *

 **Next part shall be up in a bit, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-PART TWO!-**

"Is everything alright, cap'in?"

"Hmm, yes, yes. Have the prisoners given any information yet?"

"Yes, cap'in. Two of them had been those servants of the higher class. Prisoners say they were the lot who frequented the royal family's quarters and runs 'em errands."

"Good. Have you identified them?"

"Yes sir. One, the girl, was a rather feisty little thing. Unfortunately the urchin… um…"

"Well? Spit it out."

"Little lass went crazy and Tommy had to shoot her."

Will sighed, rubbing his ring-decorated fingers over his face. No, this simply couldn't do. "And the other one?" he grumbled.

"Still half asleep and mumbling. I think we might 'ave hit him on the noggin a tad too hard."

"Good. Tie him up in my quarters—I'll be the one doing the interrogating, else you bloody bastards end up killing our key to getting that treasure."

Captain Solace's second mate, Lancer, nodded his head of ragged brown hair and offered a crooked-tooth grin. "Pardon me, cap'in," he said, putting a finger forward. "But how's killin' off the royal family going to get us rich? If we do it then… we got's to do it fast, and we wouldn't be able to raid all their riches."

"Hmm… you're not as stupid as I thought. We _will_ get some of their stuff, but a bounty's up on their heads. Captain Jackson has a score to settle with the snotty-nosed fools, anyone who can kill them gets a chest full of rubies. Not on his priority list of people to kill, but he hates them anyway." Will smiled to himself. Pirate bounties were always up for grabs, if you knew where to look. Rich enough pirates, like Percy Jackson for example, could give you a good amount of riches for killing people they want dead but couldn't bother to do so themselves.

The pirate industry was far better than the trading industry now a days.

Will frowned, glaring at his second mate. "What are you still standing here for? Go tie up the prisoner!"

"Y-yes cap'in!" Lancer stumbled away in a rush, leaving Will alone at the head of the deck.

The waves were calm today. The weather was wonderful and not a single thing seemed out of place. Will had his crew weigh anchor just off the coast of an isolated beach, a little way from the kingdom's docks. Once the royal family was disposed of, Will would get his bounty and say goodbye to the vast town filled with penniless, miserable people.

Ah yes. Life on the sea was one for him! Well… he _will_ miss someone.

Nico… He was too sincere, too charming, too wonderful of a person to leave behind. It was a long shot, but Will knew he would find him again. He would find Nico and ask him to come with, to leave the drab city behind. He had so much potential and wonder…

Yes, somehow, when they return to the docks to execute the mission, he'd find Nico. He'd force him onto the ship if he had to.

He just… he didn't want to lose him.

"The servant's all ready for interrogation, sir. A feisty one he is, squirmin' and thrashin' all about."

"Alright. Thank you, Lancer."

Across the deck and into the captain's quarters Will went, making sure to keep his pistols well hidden within his coat. His first mate, Kayla, was awaiting him by the double doors. She had a small smirk on her face as he set his hands on the knobs.

"I wish you the best of luck, dear brother." She said, giving a little mock-salute. "You'll need it."

Will was all too used to her antics. "That bad, huh?"

She nodded. "Like he's possessed by the devil 'imself."

"Good," the captain smiled, turning the brass knobs. "I like a challenge."

* * *

Nico's wrists burned horrible from the rope.

He twisted and turned in desperation to find _anything_ so use as a means of escape. There was a single cot and a dresser on the far side of the room, filled with all sorts of knick-knacks, they were two far away. Crammed against the wall on the opposite side were what seemed to be more dressers, desks and cabinets filled with sparkling knick-knacks of a similar kind. Again, too far away. This left him securely tied to a chair in the middle of a bare floor facing an ominous looking set of double doors.

He tried moving his chair, to inch it toward the pile of knick-knacks, but it seemed to be made of an especially heavy wood or metal because it simply wouldn't budge. It wouldn't even topple over!

Frustrated, Nico let out another scream through his gag. This cloth was replaced by something less pungent than what was put on him during the kidnapping, but it was still horribly disgusting. Who knew how many mouths this thing had been used on.

Just as he was ready to give his bound wrists another thrashing, the double doors opened and he froze. The pirates who'd bound him said that The Captain was coming. Oh god…

"Nico?"

Holy sh-

"Mmph?!"

Blue eyes, blond hair, sun-kissed skin and a splash of freckles… all fit into one hell of an outfit with a royal-red coat, glinting belts, and a rather flamboyant, black, wide-brimmed hat. What the hell…?

Nico simply could believe his luck- or misfortune, he had yet to find out- as the man approached with an honestly puzzled expression. He tugged down Nico's gag so he could gape as well as stare in disbelief.

"Nico… what?" Will wondered how Lancer didn't tell him it was _Nico._ Of all people who he would soon murder, it had to be this boy. Well… he was the captain, after all. What he says goes.

"Y-you're a pirate?!" Nico screamed, causing Will to flinch.

"Well, I-"

"You said you were a merchant! You dirty lying-"

"Hey, let me explain!" He raised his hands in surrender. "Would you have believed me if had told you I was one? And if you did, would you still have hung out with me?"

Nico gaped, at a loss for answers. He did have a point. "But…"

"Listen, I found you… well, putting it bluntly, attractive."

Nico didn't want to give him any hope, but well… the color rising to his cheeks was involuntary.

"I wanted to befriend you, alright? I wanted to get to _be_ someone in your life. In truth, I was going to find you after we completed what needed to be done, the reason we're in this kingdom. I was going to ask you to leave the place with me, confess who I really was, but I swear to you, the only lie I've ever told you was about my being a merchant. I swear."

This man was either all too honest and straight-forward, or an extremely good liar. Whichever, Nico found himself wanting to believe Will. He felt like in those two days he was with him, he'd suddenly known every single thing about this man, and admittedly found those things endearing. But now that knowledge was in great doubt.

Will Solace was a pirate. A bloody _pirate._ They pillaged and plundered and murdered… yet they did they wanted and went wherever they wanted. And Will… Will wasn't just a pirate, he was a goddamn _captain_ of an entire crew. If Will really did care about him…

Something more to life, huh?

"What… what was 'needed to be done'?" he asked, his dark eyes scanning the captain for any signs of malice. All he saw was a blink of surprise.

"W-What-?"

"You said you were only in this kingdom to do a job of sorts. What job is it, and what does it have to do with me?"

"N-Nico-"

"Be honest with me, Will." His locked their gazes, making sure to convey every ounce of conviction, wanting, and maybe even a bit of desperation, in that one look.

"I…" His shoulders slumped. "Well, I have to tell you sometime, don't I?" He let out a small chuckle. Then straightened back up, now wearing an expression of relief. "The royal family has a considerably high price on their heads, and we want that bounty. You, Nico, are a servant on the inside. You work in close quarters with the royals and know the ins and outs to their private chambers. You hold information."

"So… you're going to murder them?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Well, those snot-holes were nothing but stuck-up rulers who hoarded all the money for themselves and left the kingdom starving. They were harsh and rude, especially the eldest princess. Hah, at times, Nico found him close to murdering her himself. There were even talks of a revolution around town, a storming of the palace by the people. Well, killing them swiftly and privately would make that whole ordeal easier.

"You do realize that the place is heavily guarded right? And the guards are pretty good at their job so…"

"Does this mean you'll help us?" Will was absolutely beaming. Nico almost laughed.

"Does this mean you'll take me as far away from this kingdom as possible?"

"You can count on that."

"And I can join your crew?"

"Of course!"

"And you'll untie me? My wrists are burning."

"Oh, uh, I-I'll get to that now." This time, Nico had to actually laugh. Will was flustered and clearly embarrassed as he pulled out a knife and began to cut through the knots. He was adorable.

"Then you have yourself a done deal."

Will looked up, a wild grin playing on his lips. "One more thing," he said. "Promise to have a one-on-one dinner with me sometime?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Um… yes…?"

Nico rolled his eyes, breaking into a smile of his own. "Finish untying me and I'll think about it."

Will laughed. "That's good enough for me."

* * *

 **Aaaand that's that. Hope you liked it! Leave review and tell me what you think~**

 **~Nixh**


End file.
